Casualidades del Destino
by Sirio Solitude
Summary: ¿Sería una casualidad? ¿O el destino? ¿Y si fue ambas? ¿Una casualidad del destino? Que en una casualidad el destino los hubiese puesto de frente de nuevo, Sakura está con Konoha, Sasuke con los Taka y es un desertor ¿Que sucederá? Si lo lees lo sabrás
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Sirio (Antes era .)

Disclaimer: Oh Masashi Kishimoto por Dios acaba de empatar a Sasuke y a Sakura de una puñetera vez!

Dedicado: A todos los amantes del Sasu/Saku

Nota de autor: Mi Especialidad #2: estilo "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" Pero descuiden que esto es una pregunta mental mía, no de los personajes, en mi fic sucede todo de verdad

PD: Si lo piden a través de reviews puede contener lemmon

Advertencia: Rated T, spoilers y todo lo que eso conlleva, bueno, tal vez sea mejor clasificarlo como Rated M, pero eso solo será si hay lemmon, e incluso puede que ponga una advertencia, total T se diferencia de M por el hecho de que en T se hacen historias tanto tontas como profundas y en M solo se ve lemmon  
>Nota: ¿Quereis hacer un nuevo amigo?¿Quereis demostrar su gratitud ante el hecho de que he escrito esto solo para que ustedes me lean y me mandeis reviews? Entonces ya saben que hacer<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Casualidades del Destino<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Espero que no hayan muchos heridos, pensaba Sakura mientras se movía agilmente entre los árboles. Tal vez no sea tan malo cojer un poco más de Sol de vez en cuando, y ver cómo le iba al Kazekage, realmente quería saberlo. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era que la zona que estaba cruzando era famosa por ser un punto de mira de asesinos, aunque no tenía mucho miedo si le preocupaba que alguien se le apareciese de la nada para simplemente maltarla, además con el espesor de los árboles y la oscuridad que se avecinaba, puesto que el Sol acababa de ponerse, se le ponían los pelos de punta, ahora debería ser más cautelosa, debería haber hecho alguna parada en algún lugar para dormir, pero no podía detenerse en el medio de ese macabro bosque, sino daba por segura su tumba

Sasuke iba solo, había dejado atrás a Hebi, había decidido hacer lo que tenía que hacer solo, ellos cuidarían el campamento en su asuencia, además no quería estar viajando por lugares tan peligrosos con un par de locos que no hacían más que pelearse y llamar la atención, eso solo complicaría las cosas. Ahora que llevaba la capa akatsuki puesta encima de seguro querrían matarle si le veían, pero eso no era problema para él, chidori era su arma predilecta, esa y el amateratsu. De todas formas regresaría el mismo día, así que no tenía que preocuparse

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo esperaban cerca de la hoguera, Karin asaba una nube y Juugo simplemente se recostaba a una piedra para hablar con los pájaros y Suigetsu hacía guardia cerca.

Sakura estaba corriendo cuando divisó a lo lejos un fuego, "Tal vez sean bandidos" se dijo ella, pero al acercarse más se detuvo en seco en el suelo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Juugo volteándo a donde estaba Sakura, pero solo vió el árbol

-Siento un chakra justamente en la dirección de tu vista- dijo Karin parándose, a eso Suigetsu llegaba

Giró su cabeza a la izquierda y se escondió detrás de un árbol, eran akatsukis, si la descubrían sí que estaría muerta, el corazón se le paró, tenía miedo, los akatsuki podían descubrirla

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él viendo la expresión de Karin

-Intruso- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el tronco

Sakura estaba tiesa, se podía decir que ni respiraba, escuchaba lo que decían, ahora sí estaba muerta

-Eh tú, quien quiera que seas, el de detrás del árbol, muéstrate y ríndete, o sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo Suigetsu caminando hacia el árbol

En eso Sakura se sintió con coraje (Palabra mexicana: furia o ganas de abofetar a alguien, lo utilizo mucho aunque no soy mexicano), y decidió atacar a su oponente.

-¡Mira que hay idiotas en el mundo!- dijo Suigetsu mientras la chica salía de su escondite

Con un movimiento rápido salió de su escondite abalanzándose sobre Suigetsu que la embistió con su espada.

"Rayos esto no está funcionando, tiene una espada enorme, no debí parar" pensó mientras salía chakra de sus puños

Entonces Sakura saltó y dió un puñetazo que no acertó en el blanco, Suigetsu era rápido, el golpe paró al suelo,  
>-Apártate!- dijo Juugo mientras corría hacia la chica que empezaba a levantarse para continuar<p>

En eso Juugo hizo el puño celestial y la estampó contra un árbol, Sakura gritó desgarradoramente y luego quedó ensangrentada e inconsciente

-Ja, mira que hay que ser idiota, oh, es de Konoha- decía Suigetsu mientras examinaba el protector

-Tal vez tenga posea información de utilidad- dijo Juugo mientras la levantaba y la amarraba desde los codos hasta las piernas contra un árbol y con una soga

-Lo mejor será que la dejemos viva hasta que llegue Sasuke, él sabrá que hacer con ella- dijo Suigetsu sabiendo que la idea le enfadaría a Karin

-Tal vez, pero no creo que sea lo mejor, creo que lo mejor es matarla- dijo Karin, no le gustaba la idea de tener una mujer amarrada y que Sasuke hablara con ella, la ponía a arder de celos

Sakura despertó debido a que se le había pasado el efecto del impacto. "Donde estoy?" Se preguntó confusa mientras abría los ojos lentamente, para empezar a ver borroso, y empezar a distinguir colores blancos, rojizos, negros y naranjas, entonces recordó todo y dió un respingo, si, la habían derrotado, y ahora, esos akatsuki, ¿por qué estaba viva?, fue a moverse pero se dió cuenta de que estaba amarrada alrededor de un árbol, sintió el calor del fuego, vió que era de noche

-Oh, la chica ha despertado- dijo Suigetsu mirándola, estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata justo en frente de ella, el árbol más cercano era donde ella se encontraba amarrada, Karin la miró de reojo e hizo una mueca

-Oh, por Dios, ¿Creen que esa chica tan vulgar tiene información útil? Oh por Dios ¿para qué Sasuke...-

En el instante en que se pronunció ese nombre a Sakura la invadió algo así como un temblor en todo su cuerpo  
>"¿Sasuke?, No, Sasuke, ¿acaso he escuchado bien?" Su corazón se paró unos segundos, se quedó paralizada ante el sentimiento, ante el shok, fue un gran estado de shok, realmente extraño, ese nombre reonaba en su cabeza como un tambor que no para, y cada vez se hacía más fuerte, Sasuke...Sasuke...ese nombre, ese Sasuke, los nervios recorrieron su cuerpo totalmente´<p>

...querría a alguien que no tiene pinta de nada?...- decía Karin mientras Sakura estaba en su shok profundo

-Sasuke...- dijo ella en un susurro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los Taka

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó molesta Karin

-Ohh, al parecer le conoce, mira su cara, parece que le han mentado a sus padres muertos- dijo Suigetsu mientras los otros dos la miraban escudriñándola, ella bajó la cabeza, su pelo la tapó completa

-Ja, pues veo que tienes razón, esta chica le conoce, ja, de seguro es una zorra más que se ha enamorado de él- decía Karin mientras volteaba la cabeza y la ponía bien alto

"...Sasuke..."

"...Sasuke..."

"...Sasuke..."

Su mente solo le ponía ese nombre, solo eso ocupaba su mente, ese nombre, ese rostro, ese dolor, esa sorpresa, esos nervios...

-Esta chica al parecer está mal, tal vez necesite agua, o tal vez es que de verdad sí que se conocían- dijo Suigetsu con ganas de fastidiar a Karin

-Cara de pez, si continúas hablando haré que te atragantes con tu propia agua- dijo Karin lo más macabro que pudo, a lo que Suigetsu se arrinconó en un lugar y cerró la boca como un ziper mientras se reía

Juugo sin embargo se fué a recostar a una piedra, eran media noche y le tocaba vigilar a Karin,

-Karin, tu turno- dijo Juugo mirando el cielo

-Hai Hai- dijo ella mirándola enfadada y extraña, fue dando pasos fuertes en el piso, realmente molesta

Suigetsu lanzó un chorro de agua al fuego y hubo oscuridad, realmente no se veía mucho más que las un poco visibles blancas pieles de ellos, por la luz tenue de la Luna

Sakura se rindió, si era ese el Sasuke que creía que era de seguro la mataría, además, si intentaba escapar la matarían ellos. Estaba cansada, ahí sentada y amarrada a los pies del árbol, con el embriagante y seagradable olor a humo de fuego, aburrida, confusa, tal vez fuera un mal sueño, decidió dormir

Sasuke regresaba de su misión, caminaba por el bosque, al encuentro con Hebi, vió a Karin vigilando encima de un  
>árbol<p>

-Karin- dijo él, Karin ya sabía que él estaba ahí, bajó rápidamente

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Como te ha ido en la mison? De seguro que acabaste con todos ujum- dijo ella quitándose las gafas y sonrojandose, abrazando su brazos, Sasuke se asqueó como siempre

-Tsk, Karin- dijo ésto en tono serio, Karin lo soltó y se puso seria- ¿Alguna novedad?

-Bueno...una chica que hemos capturado, nos vigiló de un árbol y Suigetsu la derrotó, todo bajo control, Juugo la amarró a un árbol, debe estar dormida, su protector tiene el símbolo de la hoja, así que creímos, Suigetsu creyó- corrigó- que tal vez pudiera tener alguna información útil, pero yo en lo personal pienso que es de un muy vulgar aspecto y tiene cara de cualquiera, ah, cuando nos escuchó mencionarte reaccionó extraño, se paralizó y parecía asustada y con deseos de llorar, se veía confusa, como exageradamente sorprendida, ya, solo eso- dijo ella finalizando

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, ¿sería alguien de Konoha que conocía?, ¿alguien que había visto? Si era de Konoha tal vez si supiera algo

-Sigue vigilando, voy a interrogarla- dijo él seriamente mientras se iba a donde Juugo y Suigetsu

Suigetsu había despertado al escuchar los cuchicheos distantes y supuso que era Sasuke, prendió el fuego otra vez y despertó Juugo, todos estaban despiertos excepto Sakura, que dormía con la cabeza caída hacia abajo, dejando solo ver su rosado pelo

Sasuke llegó y contempló el entorno, vió a la chica que no reconoció por su cara cubierta, aunque esa piel y ese pelo rosado le sonaban familiares, volteó y vió a Suigetsu que lo miraba curioso

-Neh Sasuke, ¿Que le harás?- perguntó Juugo mientras veía que su líder les daba la espalda para despertar a la chica

-Váyanse, salgan por ahí, vuelvan en una hora, la interrogaré y necesito concentrarme- dijo él seriamente -si encuentran a alguien más traiganlo- ordenó, tenía tanto odio a Konoha que en vez de interrogarla en verdad iba a torturarla, solo por ser de Konoha, al menos se le iría el estrés, pensó sádicamente

-Hai- respondieron al unisono los tres compañeros y desparecieron como rayos

"Ahora estamos solos, ¿por donde empiezo?, uhh, sigue dormida, tsk, la voy a hacer que odie ser de Konoha"- pensó con una torcida sonrisa en su cara

Miró los cabellos que caían, y entonces se dijo "Supongo que la amabilidad a la hora de una tortura se acaba", alzó su brazo y lo estiró, primero tocó suavemente los cabellos, pero luego sus ojos destilaron ira y agarró fuertemente el pelo, eso hizo que Sakura despertara y justo antes de que reaccionara al impacto ya estaba siendo agarrada del pelo por aquel que había sido su amigo, a Sakura los cinco segundos que su cabello estuvo siendo sujetado en el aire pasaron como horas, miró ese rostro, esos ojos azabaches, era él, ¡era él!, era Sasuke el que tenía de frente, entreabriendo los labios y abriendo los ojos del asombro

Sasuke sintió que se asustaba, más no era susto, era adrenalina, eran emociones, un vuelco en el pecho sintió, el corazón latió con fuerza, se aceleró, se sintió mareado, confuso, era Sakura, se erizó, más todo el tiempo no hizo más nada que mirarla sin pestañear, con los ojos abriertos y la boca entreabierta del asombro, solo atenuó a decir

-Sakura...- sus ojos parecían atónitos también, temblaban, hacían movimientos realmente cortos, como tiritando, no la soltó, ¿Qué podía hacer en un momento así?

-Sasuke...- dijo ella mientras él se quedaba ahí tieso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma

"¿Qué es esto?, ¿por qué siento todo esto? ¿Por qué no acabo de matarla? ¿¡POR QUE NO LA ASESINO?"

Se paró rápidamente y le dió la espalda, aún sin saber qué hacer, Sakura lo observada conteniendo el impulso de gritar, sintiendo lo mismo que él

Él creyó que había alucinado, volteó el rostro y la vió, callada, expectante, amarrada, su mente se llenó de imágenes del pasado, Sakura corriendo hacia él, él indiferente, cuando la conoció, misiones juntos, la toma de los cascabeles, su melosa forma de tratarlo cuando era una chiquilla, la despedida, sus lágrimas...

Ahora estaba atada frente a sus ojos, podía decidir su futuro, podía matarla, liberarla, dejarla escapar, interrogarla, violarla, que por cierto llevaba días sin nada, torturarla, obligarla a ser de Taka, tenerla de reen para Konoha y amenazar con matarla a cambio de cualquier cosa, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con ella, sin embargo no se atrevía a hacer nada, ella era Sakura, su única amiga de la niñez, la única chica que estuvo a su lado, que trató de detenerlo con tanto fervor

-¿¡Qué piensas hacer?, ¡Vamos quita esa cara Sasuke! ¡Desátame y pelea! ¡Pelea, traicionaste Konoha, me abandonaste como a un vil animal! ¡Casi mataste a Naruto! ¿¡Qué harás, darme la espalda como hiciste hace tanto tiempo y reuír?

Sasuke se encontraba demasiado shokeado como para mirarla a la cara, realmente le dieron ganas de decir "lanza genuina chidori" y atravesarle el cuello, pero ella era Sakura, era como algo sagrado, era como algo que NO SE PUEDE tocar, dañar, solo por el simple hecho de que había marcado una época importante en su vida, y sobretodo porque ella fue su primera y única amiga, Sakura, no podía matarla, lo mínimo que podía hacer era desatarla y dejarla ir, como si nada hubiera pasado y dejarlo olvidar

Volteó y se agachó, cojió un kunai y cortó las sogas, dejando libre a Sakura, logrando rozar su piel en leves instantes, formando un ambiente tenso y pesado, silencio incómodo, desesperante...

-Yo...,¡Sasuke!- ella le abrazó con fuerza, Sasuke se quedó de piedra, congelado, frío, inmutable, pero sorprendido, y de que manera

Sasuke tembló unos segundos, cedió ante los recuerdos, cedió ante la nostalgia, pero justamente cuando iba a abrazarla apareció Karin

-Oh, Sasuke-kun, no me digas que ella es otra de tus prostitutas personales y nosotros la atamos, oh Dios mio mil disculpas Sasuke-kun, pero si quieres puedes echarla, siempre aparecerá algo mejor- Karin dijo melosamente y haciendo alusión a ella misma

Sakura miró el rostro maléfico y divertido y meloso de Karin, los dos primeros hacia ella, y el último hacia Sasuke, justo detrás de este parada, y casi agachándose y rozándole la espalda

-¿¡Y tú quien eres?- preguntó Sakura sintiendose como descubierta

-Karin quien te dijo que regresaras- dijo Sasuke con tono hostil levantándose rápidamente y ahora más avergonzado y consciente, ya que esa mirada acosadora de Karin lo hizo reaccionar

-Oh, es que Sasuke-kun te estaba extrañando, y no quería dejarte aquí solito- dijo ella mientras levantaba la cabeza despóticamente y miraba a Sakura acusadora

-Ve y dile a los demás que regresen, ah, y nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso ¿oiste Karin?- las últimas palabras sonaron realmente macabras y retorcidas, parecía una amenaza de muerte indirecta

Karin se ruborizó, no podía negar que cuando Sasuke se mostraba así la excitaba, aunque realmente la excitaba en todas sus facetas, dió media vuelta y se fue, no sin antes mirar a Sakura por la espalda, y dedicarle una sonrisa de media mueca...

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Sasuke levantándose y mirándola desde arriba

Sakura fue a levanatarse, pero en esos instantes sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre, una punzada endemoniadamente dolorosa, eso hizo que cayera, tocó el vientre y apretó los dientes, un jadeo desgarrador de dolor atravesó su garganta, ¿Qué era eso? Comenzó a ver borroso, solo logró ver a Sasuke abalanzándose sobre ella y diciendo su nombre con frenesí

...veneno...

Continuará?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este fic no es gratis, tienen que pagarlo con reviews. Lo siento, la vida es cruel


	2. Chapter 2

ADV: no es violación, sino lo que viene antes pero no es lemmon ni nada parecido.

Casualidades del Destino  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Capítulo 2: Ataque

Sakura despertó sudando y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Ahh- gimió de dolor, comenzó a abrir los ojos

-Uff, ha despertado finalmente- dijo una masculina y desconocida voz

-¿Eh?- le salió de impulso, abrió los ojos completamente, para sentirse confusa y mareada, trató de enfocar la vista y de hubicarse, estaba boca arriba en el piso, y el mismo chico que la había herido estaba a su lado con vendas e instrumentos raros en sus manos.

De pronto sintió una punzada en el vientre, como cuando la sintió la primera vez...

-Aaarrrg- gruñó de dolor, alarmando a Suigetsu

-A estas alturas debería dolerte y tú poder tolerarlo- dijo él mientras sacaba unas tijeras

Cuando Sakura vió esas tijeras comprendió algo

-¿Por qué me estás curando?- dijo ella extrañada y con una mueca de dolor, casi jadeaba

-Órdenes de Sasuke- dijo él inmutable

Esas palabras encendieron un bombillo en su cabeza, ¿Sasuke había dado la órden de que la curara? ¿Acaso eso era posible? Tal vez sí, Sasuke era frío, pero él nunca había sido malo con ella, tal vez aún mantenía esa parte de su ser intacta, sintió el sonido de las tijeras cortando

-Ahora ya está cerrada la herida, solo falta el cicatrizante y la pomada- dijo él mientras los sacaba de una bolsa

-¿y Sasuke?- dijo ella buscándolo con la mirada

Suigetsu se hundía en una pregunta ¿Aquella chica, que tenía que ver con Sasuke? era demasiado curioso y en cierto modo entrometido, pero la chica, aquella chica, la miró de frente, sin pestañear, Sakura al ver que él no le respondía, y al ver que se quedaba callado mirándola se ruborizó, pero se le fué cuando puso una cara un poco fastidiada

-¿Me has oído? He dicho que me digas donde está Sasuke- dijo ella, sacando a Suigetsu de sus pensamientos, él simplemente se encojió de hombros y la miró con una sonrisa burlona

Esta chica causará problemas...

-Ya déjame, puedo curarme sola- dijo ella apartando a Suigetsu, pero es que cuando se fué a levantar sintió un incómodo dolor mezclado con cansancio en las piernas. Miró a Suigetsu que la miraba como un idiota extrañado y a punto de sujetarla

-Creo que se te ha olvidado algo, que estás he-ri-da- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sakura haciendo que se sintiera impotente, no iba a estar en un futón postrada como una enferma si ella era muy buena médico ninja

-Soy médico ninja- dijo como haciendose valer

-¿Ah sí? Entonces dime por qué estás en esta cama postrada- dijo Suigetsu burlón

Sasuke miraba la escena tras la oscuridad de las sombras de un árbol cercano, no es que la vigilara, pero se sentía extraño, era una situación rara, en circunstancias normales la hubiera dejado huir y antes le hubiera dedicado unas escasas y frías palabras, pero en esos momentos no era así, a ella la habían envenado y nada mas y nada menos que el imbécil de Suigetsu con su estúpida teoría de que el veneno es el mejor torturador, idiota, ¿como se había atrevido? Si no fuese por ese imbécil ya Sakura se hubiera ido y él podría concentrarse totalmente en su plan de vengaza, pero con ella ahí no hacía más nada que distraer su mente hacia su persona, se sintió humillado ante su propia conciencia, se obligó a dar media vuelta, aquello era de mazoquistas, se fué.

-Bueno...pues...etooo, ¡pues porque tú me heriste y el otro me estampó contra el árbol y yo...yo...- a Sakura empezaron a aguarsele los ojos, ella era débil, DÉVIL, y ella siempre entrenaba fuertemente porque quería que algún día en el que Sasuke volviera a Konoha el la viera como a una chica fuerte y no como a la inútil de antes, pero nada había cambiado

Suigetsu se asustó un instante y se puso nervioso, si Sasuke veía a la chica llorar a lo mejor y le clavaba el kirin, le había partido la cara cuando le dijo que había sido él el de la idea de envenenar la herida del vientre que le hizo Juugo

-Oye oye oye, no...esto...¿que te pasa?...no llores- decía él nervioso - no estás así por eso...estás así porque yo...

Sakura sintió curiosidad, más que curiosiad duda y exasperación por saber la continuación, ¿que demonios le había hecho ese cara de dientes?

-Yo...envenené tu herida creyendo que escaparías, lo siento, a Sasuke le enfureció, ahhhh, supongo que da igual, ya estás curada, dame las gracias aunque sea- dijo él

Sakura puso rostro inexpresivo, entonces tendría que estar ahí unos días, en esa incómoda situación, Sasuke no había hablado con ella desde que se había desmayado, incluso lo de antes, eso fue peor que no hablarle, Sasuke había cambiado, ahora era más frío que antes

-Tengo que ver a Sasuke, tengo que hablar con él- dijo ella decidida

-Haz lo que gustes, yo ya terminé- dijo el chicopez viendo como la hermosa chica se empezaba a parar delante de él, él la miraba embobado, miraba su figura delineada en esas vendas y esa ropa que Sasuke le había dado, definitivamente ese hanyou blanco le quedaba de maravilla.

"un momento espera ¿Que digo? ¡ahhh! las hormonas me están matando" se dijo él mientras ayudaba a levantarla, y le alcanzaba unas muletas

-No me digas de donde salieron Sasuke las trajo simplemente y me las dejó, prácticamente él ha sido el que te ha curado, claro de forma indirecta- dijo él dandose su crédito merecido

Sakura no dijo nada, no quería ser grosera y responderle lo que quería realmente era de camaradas o de buenos conocidos y este era su envenenador, aquel que la había herido con la espada, un akatsuki y un enemigo, así que sería mejor no fraternizar

-¿Me puedes decir donde está Sasuke?- preguntó inocentemente y cordialmente ella

-Bueno, cuando no se ve por aquí entonces está en algún lugar donde haya agua- dijo Suigtesu, mientras señalaba al este - por allí hay un rio, debe estar allí

-Gracias- dijo ella alejándose torpemente con las muletas, no tenía las piernas vendadas pero sí se sentían cansadas y casi ni las podía mover

El chico no le caía mal, pero la verdad es que por las razones anteriores no iba a arriesgarse, con el único que podía era con Sasuke

Las hojas en el suelo, la tierra y las raíces no hacían más que entorpecer sus pasos, pero lentamente fue distinguiendo el lugar al que Suigetsu se refería, hasta que llegó

Estaba el rio, la Luna llena iluminaba más el lugar, las estrellas eran bellas, pero Sasuke no estaba, todo estaba menos él. Se sentó en la orilla del río, poniéndo sus pies y relajándose

Entonces empezó a meditar sobre todo lo que le había sucedido, entonces fue cuando más o menos despertó de su extraña nube, la misión, ahora creerían que la había habandonado y Tsunade le daría una severa charla y le preguntaría que le había pasado, entonces allí sería cuando no sabría que decir, no iba a decir que estuvo con el alumno del traidor de Konoha, con Sasuke, bueno, hipotéticamente hablando, porque como tal había estado con Suigetsu. Miró la Luna y se deshizo de esos pensamientos tan molestos, concentrandose en la suavidad el agua y lo refrescante que era, tocándose las vendas de su abdomen, pero...

"¿Y esta ropa?" se preguntó mientras se daba cuenta de que no era la de ella, un gran rubor le asomó a las mejillas, si no tenía su blusa, porque al menos el short lo tenía, entonces ¡significaba que alguien la había desvestido!, al pensar en las posibles personas se emocionó pensando al principio en Sasuke, pero claro, él nunca lo haría, se enfureció pensando en Karin, pero claro, la había llamado cualquiera y claro estaba que tampoco lo haría, osea que la única posibilidad era Suigetsu, que era el que la había curado, bueno, el rubor se le fue un poco, era decepción.

Entonces sintió una sombra, una presencia moverse, justo detrás suyo, fue a moverse pensando que era Sasuke, pero abrió los ojos grandemente al ver que un bandido rápidamente le tapaba la boca al instante que le veía el rostro, era un ninja cualquiera, un ladrón, Sakura fue a moverse pero otros dos estaban ya encima de ella sujetándola, ella comenzó gritar dentro de la mano del hombre, y se retorcía como una culebra, pero no se oía

-Pero miren qué tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos, parecía el jefe

-Una muñequita pelirosa, pero que linda y mmmm, tiene un cuerpo un poco...apetitoso ¿no creen?- dijo otro

Sakura intentó gritar más alto desesperándose, estaba siendo sostenida, sus muletas yacían en el suelo y sus piernas apenas se movían de lo sueltas que las sentía. Entonces escuchó a otro hablar

-Pues sí que tienes razón, está buena, y además está asustada- dijo con voz repugante el tipo

-Me gustan asustadas- dijo el jefe con voz sádica y siniestra, enferma

-Vamos jefe, tomémosla y luego matémosla, no lleva nada de valor solo vendas y este hanyou- dijo el otro, entonces sacó un gran cuchillo, poniéndoselo al borde del cuello- ahora ni te muevas, o sino sufrirás las consecuencias muñeca

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, empezó a desesperarse, ¿por qué Sasuke no iba en su ayuda? ¿Por qué? Se suponía que la había salvado por algo, no la dejaría morir así, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, esto no pasó desapercibido por los ladrones

-Ahhh, mira como llora, pobrecita...yo te haré gritar- dijo el jefe mientras la miraba lascivamente y esa voz de violador le cruzaba los oídos a la chica como dos puñales

Entonces vió que el hombre empezaba a rasgarle la ropa con el cuchillo, rompiéndo el hanyou por la parte de atrás, dejandola solo con un gran vedaje desde sus senos hasta su ombligo y con un short negro pegado, sus únicas prendas, Sakura se sintió horrible, gritó fuertemente y empezó a llorar, pero una sensación fría en su cuerpo la paralizó

-Como sigas te mato- le amenazó cruelmente su futuro violador, la chica se horrorizó al ver como los bandidos empezaban a correr el ziper de sus pantalones, ella no quiso ver y cerró los ojos fuertemente entonces sintió que su cuerpo se comenzaba a sentir más libre mientras un extraño sonido se escuchaba provenir de cerca, abrió los ojos al sentir el frío filo de un cuchillo, ¡le estaban cortando las vendas!

-Iaaaaa!- gritaba avergonzada con la boca siendo silenciada por la grotezca mano del hombre

-¡Urusai!- dijo uno mientras le halaba de los cabellos haciendo que bajara la cabeza y se callara como un ratón, se sentía humillada, abandonda, sola, Sasuke no iba, sería violada, y aún así no iba. Tal vez estaba planeado, tal vez Sasuke los había contratado para deshacerse de ella, entonces él no poseía corazón, miles de lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro

Entonces sintió un casi roce, como si le hubieran rozado el aura, pero antes de que el roce se completara escuchó el desenvaine de una espada y dos gritos de horror ante un cuerpo caído, como si huyeran, mientras que ella iba cayendo, pero entonces algo la sostuvo antes de caer al piso y la levantó, entonces fue cuando escuchó esa una voz masculina...

-Sakura...- dijo su salvador, pero en el tono no se notaba amabilidad, sino lo contrario

Ella empezó a abrir los ojos, ese solo podía ser él, él sabía su nombre, él manejaba una katana, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, allí estaba él con su sharingan activado y expresión furiosa en su rostro

Sasuke se mostraba enojado, la miraba con ojos de asesino

-Dime a que coño juegas Sakura, ¿no sabes que es peligroso!- soltó bruscamente, era un bruto, a ella casi la violan y la matan y lo primero que le suelta son palabras hirientes, A Sakura se le aguaron los ojos

-Yo solo ...quería hablar...contigo...- dijo entristecida y apartando su mirada de la fiera de Sasuke

-¿Acaso eres tonta? Sigues siendo la misma chiquilla molesta de siempre, ¿acaso no sabes que la noche es peligrosa y en ese estado más todavía para tí?- dijo Sasuke con casi un ataque de ira

-Yo...lo siento- decía ella ya llorando- lo siento Sasuke...lo siento...lo siento...no sabes cuanto quería hablar contigo...lo siento perdóname-

Esas palabras ablandaron un poco al muchacho quien relajó la expresión, ya no se veía enojado, ahora solo se veía arrepentido y triste

-Tú solo intenta no salir sola- dijo él un poco mas amable, pero seguía con su tono frío y seco de siempre

Sakura sonrio levemente al ver que el chico empezaba a caminar al campamento y la miraba como diciendo "lo siento me he pasado"

Y así fue como en un susurro Sakura pudo enternecer ligeramente a Sasuke

-Gracias Sasuke-kun...- dijo ella, al pacercer pasaría tiempo con ellos hasta que encontraran el antídoto, entonces de seguro la dejarían marchar y ella le agradecería en el corazón a Sasuke, que al parecer aún no se había adentrado totalmente en la oscuridad

Unos ojos morados contemplaban la escena, celosos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Continuara?


End file.
